


Amazing! [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after the majority of events in the canon HWU storyline.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Amazing! [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What?” Alex smiled, looking up from her book noticing Hunt’s lingering gaze. 

Hunt brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You’re amazing!” His lips pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead. “I mean it.”

“Not that I’m looking to argue, but what exactly did I do?” Alex questioned curiously, pushing her book to the side, turning into him. 

“You are you!” Hunt replied, his thumb tenderly caressing her leg.

Alex shook her head as a low laugh escaped her lips not sure what that meant. 

He held her closer, his forehead resting on hers; he could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin, as he reflected on the past several months. “We’ve been through a lot and you’ve handled yourself with such grace and maturity. I couldn’t be more impressed with how you’ve defied all of my expectations.”

Alex beamed under his compliments, snuggling safely into the perfect space against his chest that was just right for her. 

“You’re amazing,” Hunt repeated. “I used to be afraid I would hurt you and that no matter how much we wanted this, it could never work. Now, I see how wrong I was. You are so much stronger than you know and you’ve made me better for it, too. I–”

Alex’s lips pressed against his softly, cutting him off. “I love you, too!”


End file.
